Clements Paul Cronus
About Clements Paul Cronus Co-creator of the blueprints of The Mansion of Delights. The man behind everything. Clements Cronus had no family. He lived alone in a dark and shitty, 1 room bedsit with his pet Cat: Fibone. He would choose to feed Fibone before himself on most nights. He was an honest and caring Gentleman and it showed as clear as a Rainbow. Clements worked 5 days a week as a backstreet Merchant selling guns, ammunition, knives, blunt weapons and even molotov cocktails and grenades. He would dwell in his bedsit creating the most precise and deadly weapons a person could find - Clements had a passion for War and such, he loved it. He loved rivalry, but loved it more that both sides of whatever 'Street War' would come to him for equipment. He would sell a Gun to one person - and another to another, knowing that both acquaintances he met would then meet each other - and one of them would die at the hands of his creations. This gave Clements his thrill, his reason to live. However, for Clements Paul Cronus, this lifestyle was too shady. It wasn't enough for him to feed off of. He had money - yes, he had enough food for himself and Fibone, yes. He could afford his 1 room bedsit for at least a further 4 years - yes. But, Clements had other plans. Big plans. HUGE plans and this all became apparent when he lost his life. Your typical gang-related business. It was a sticky business and Clements knew that himself, he knew one day it might hit him back in his face. "That's how the World works. It spins and spins, then it bites you and just like that, you're gone." A very famous Quote from Sir Clements himself: situated on the plaque of The Statue of Paul Cronus, 1911-1954. Clements was (sadly) found dead in his bedsit along with a purring Fibone, who was sleeping on his flattened and dead stomach probably waiting for him to wake up. A 'Cronus Blade' was found skewered into his left Thigh and with multiple.stab wounds all over his chest and neck. His bedsit was flooded with blooded handprints, an obvious scuffle - with cheap and tacky ornaments strewn around the floor and his weaponry had been taken, stolen. Along with his money and other assorted valuables. Detectives had pinpointed every crucial detail of Clements Cronus' secret life and had to mark this one down as your average crime-related business. Clements wasn't a nobody though. He had only 1 friend. This was a friend from childhood and also the friend who gave him Fibone when he himself couldn't look after her. His friend was called Barry. Barry heard about the death of Cronus over TK Radio, he couldn't believe his ears at what he was hearing. Barry, who lived in Chicago at the time caught the next Plane to Clements' bedsit. He made sure he arrived in the early hours of the morning just in case any lingering Detectives or the Landlord of the bedsit was there. Neither were. Barry pushed the unlocked door open of his old friends place. It seemed creepily cold in there he thought, no ghosts or spirits though - that's just pathetic. He stepped in the room avoiding any yellow police tape and stepping over white hoops of circled evidence. A tear filled his eye as he imagined the struggle Clements must of gone through during his attack. He then heard a 4 pawed patter and a 'meow' behind him. Fibone looked skinny and malnuerished so Barry walked to the cupboards and rifled through, finding an open box of Cat Treats. He shuffled them into a pile on the kitchen counter. Fibone was purring with excitement! Barry smiled and stroked down her bony back and up her tail. She raised her backside whilst eating away. Barry wanted to search the place for anything of importance, and importance he found. Under the bed of Clements was a large binded folder. Inside the folder was what looked like Architectural Artwork labelled 'MANSION'. A very beautiful drawing of a Mansion of some sort..Barry continued through the folder, it must of contained 120 different sheets of blueprints all with their own labels 'CORRIDOR, ROOM, CAGE'. There were Science Labs and also an Arena of some sort crudely labelled 'BATTLE DOME'. Barry chuckled as he always knew Clements was into rivalry. He shut the folder and stuck it inside his jacket, zipped up and was about to leave the door when... ...Fibone, suddenly grazes by his legs. She must of finished her treats and wanted some affection. Barry's eyes refilled with tears as he imagined this is what Fibone must do after Clements would feed her. He wiped the tears away again and picked her up. She was sleepy and rather comfortable in his arms - for a cat. Barry took Fibone home with him. He pondered the blueprints all night, conjuring up ideas and 'what ifs'. What came next was a masterpiece of work. What Clements Paul Cronus had in mind was amazing. Barry's famous words were "The good die young. Always. Rest in Peace, brother. I'll make your dream come true, Paul." Fibone died in 1962 and was buried with Clements, along with 1 sheet of Blueprints that were never created. To this day - only Barry knows what it is. We respect his privacy.